When the sun rises
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: A female penguin was left behind by her parent's, for they thought she was dead. Another, at the same time, had his taken away by aliens. What would become of them if these two worlds ever meet? This is a story of tragedy, forgiveness, and truth that there really is love in the world. You just have to be bold enough to find it.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo. Yeah, nothing else to say here, 'cept new story. I've been wanting to write a Happy Feet fic for a while, and only just now got around to it. All of these characters are mine, since this takes place several years after the events of the movies. There will be mentions of the main characters though later on. I'll be working on this and _"The quest for Harmony" _at the same time, -which stars my main OC too- given that everything works out. So, as always, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_When the sun rises_

_Chapter one: This blizzard won't hurt me. _

* * *

Everything started with a voice. Then the voice turned to song, and more voices echoed with it. But there is always one note sung off-key, one note that can ruin everything's path of life. Thus is what leads us to a new story, a different tale from a newer time. Would that one wrong note ever be redeemed, along with the ones around it? Only Guin will know. Those who try to find out… go mad before the day even ends.

A male penguin stared at his egg for the longest time, even when the others left to sleep for the night. He couldn't admit it to himself. He refused to believe. His chick wasn't dead… the Great Mumble had the same problem as well, just as his father before him… he only had to wait… a few more minutes….

The cold wind brushed passed him freezing his feathers, and he took one last longing look at his egg. He heard his God cry out to him in vain; that was all he needed to hear. He promised his mate that if their chick died, they would meet up again in the Far North, and move on from there. All the male wanted was to be with his mate as of now. He simply glared at the egg and kicked it, making it roll far away from him and underneath a formation of ice. Tears streaming down his face, he slid on his belly, aiming for the deadly black sheet of black clouds.

Nearby, a female watched the scene with a forlorn look on her face. Her love interest had chosen another mate instead of her, and by the time she tried to sing again, she was too late. With the acceptance from Mars, a late descendent of Noah, she stayed behind in the colony. It was either false hope, or she was either losing her mind from lack of fish, but something caused her to slide out into the blizzard cold, ignoring the annoyed calls from the other males. Grunting, she tucked the egg onto her feet, wobbling a bit. She smiled down at it, cooing soft words in an effort to soothe the both of them.

"You're crazy. Absolutely crazy." Her leader frowned, looking over the many heads of their tribe.

"I….I couldn't just let it die! If Tom wouldn't give it a chance, then I will!"

A male a few rows away from her chuckled sadly. "Natalie, eggs that are left alone for this long are empty by now."

"Yeah. Just because none of us wanted to mate with you, doesn't mean that you have to steal someone else's." Another chided, causing a few murmurs to spread through the crowd.

"_Enough!" _Mars exclaimed, raising his flippers. Only the bristling wind was heard. "I will consult with our sister in the morning, just before the wives come. This conversation concerns none of you!"

Natalie smiled gratefully at her leader and friend, but he lifted his head in prayer already. She sighed as she huddled close to the males, shutting her eyes tight from the world around her.

Meanwhile, another chick was experiencing a different fate. He gasped as his flipper hit a sheet of ice, and fell onto the floor.

"Quill! Get out of here, this isn't safe!"

"N-no… I just met you mama! I can't leave!" He yelped because the boat jostled him in the middle of the corridor, causing him to smash into one of the crates.

"Son! Listen to your mama, there's a chance to escape." His father nodded to an open doorway, and the stormy night that came with it. The three of them were only admiring a stroll at the edge of their nation when a giant ship came, along with weird, bi-pedal creatures_. Aliens._ Then they started taking everything in sight. Quill and his family were the unlucky ones.

"I heard there's a colony called Emperor Land with penguins just like us not too far from here. You'd find hope there…and maybe… love…"

"MAMA!" The chick screamed in vain, but the force of the wind and weather dragged him out. All he saw was the ominous gloved hand grabbing his parents, before his body finally hit the sea.

0o0o0o0o0o

Natalie hurried away from the excited cries from the males to Mars's cave, for she wanted to get this over with when the chick didn't hatch. She almost fell over since she wasn't used to the extra load still.

Her leader caught sight of her and slid on his belly, smiling now that they were closer to each other. "Natalie! Is everything okay?"

She gave him a forlorn look. "I-I know I shouldn't have… but… I just couldn't let the egg be alone through winter. Nobody deserves that."

Mars nodded in understanding. "I get it. You were always so caring, Natalie. I just wish some of my brothers were the same…"

"So… you're not going to force me to destroy it?"

A tiny, light crack was heard causing the egg to wobble, and a small smile spread across the adolescent's face. "Looks like I don't have a say in the matter."

"_Huh?"_

She stared in awe as more cracks began to spread around the egg, slowly, but it was clear that there was a little chick inside. Natalie felt her heart race. "Yes! That's it, you can do it! I believe in you!" Mars chuckled as he watched the female start to tap her feet in excitement, beaming down to the egg.

"It's not so cold in here, little lady." He agreed, a smile forming on his own beak.

"Y-y-y-y-yes it _i-i-i-i-i-is!"_ She squeaked. Her tiny body curled up in a ball.

Her adoptive mother giggled, "You'll get used to it. Now come on, you can't stay in there forever. I'm getting worried about you."

"A-all right, momma,"

Natalie swooned when she heard that word slip from the little chick's mouth, and couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew one day, she would have to tell the baby the truth about her past, but now all she could do was marvel at the miracle before her. The chick had a slender, curvy body, despite the baby fat that hung below. Her fluffy down was all white, however, and the fur on her head was black. Her eyes were a bright, unnatural blue and silver coloring. She was also very small than the average chick, given that she was hatched a few days later. To Natalie, though, she was beautiful. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Oh… I'm so glad you're safe." She sniffed, wrapping her flippers around the child.

Mars grinned at her, "You're going to have to name her. Have any in mind, Nat?"

"A name? What's a name?" She asked, staring at the older male in awe. "Can I eat it?"

He let out a booming laugh, resting his flipper on her tiny shoulder. Natalie passed him a glare before turning to her daughter. "N-no, a name is something that we give penguins to recognize them by. For example, my name is Natalie, and that idiot over there is Mars."

"Ohh. Okay. So he's my daddy then, right? Since you're my momma?"

That little comment made Mars quit giggling and blush instead, causing Natalie to hide a snort of her own. Guin help her if _that_ were true. "No, no, dearest. He's just a friend. Your daddy… will be gone for a little while."

The girl stared at her with sorrowful eyes. She didn't understand. "…so he's going to come back? He's coming back home, right?"

Natalie stayed silent for the longest time, refusing to answer her. Painful memories etched into her brain, and for a moment she became lost in them. She didn't want to face up to anything anymore…

"Nat?" Mars's voice echoed, and a soft shake of her shoulders helped her open her eyes. She wasn't quite brought back to the present yet, but seeing his face was enough to remind her that she was. "You still gotta name her. The wives are coming soon."

"R-right, yeah," She sighed, and forced a smile to her chick. "Sorry, baby, I was just thinking. Hmm… Trinity. That'll be your name." _For hopefully one day you'll be able to live up to your namesake… and bring peace here…. That's something I would never be able to do. _

"Tri-ni-ty. Trinity. Triiiiiiniiiiity." She chick muttered, trying to spell it out. It didn't feel right to her for some reason, but if that's what her momma wants to call her… there has to be a reason for it, she knew. "Yeah, I guess that's okay."

Natalie breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. Now come on, get under here and get warm."

Trinity happily obeyed, and smiled up at her new mother. "Aye… it _is_ nicer in here."

Mars nodded as he lifted his beak, pointing a flipper in her direction. "Take good care of her, Natalie. There's no other penguin out there that could do any better. If anyone gives you trouble about her, come find me." With that, he smiled, and turned around to announce the arrival of the females.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter up. It gets depressing, but it's necessary to know more about Natalie and Trinity. I'd recommend having tissues. **

**Let's see... what else... oh, I saw frozen recently, and I'm thinking about making a story for it. I really should go by the list I have on my profile... but I really don't think I'll have the time to type up all of them. *grins sheepishly* So yeah. **

**Natalie: Nikki doesn't own Happy Feet, just the oc's that are listed from here on out. Right, honey? **

**Trinity: Yup, yup! **

* * *

When the sun rises

Chapter two: They don't know you like I do.

* * *

As the weeks followed, Natalie spent every second of the day with Trinity. She taught her everything she knew about the colony, about songs, and about their leader. The small child proved to be a great learner, but she was a little hesitant in her answers. She would always apologize whenever she thought she did something wrong, but Natalie giggled and told her everything was fine.

However, according to the other members in the colony, they didn't exactly think so. The mother knew that she could just leave with the chick, save her from the torturous comments and mean penguins she had yet to face. But… if it's one thing Natalie learned, through that cold winter, is to not run and hide. Face everything head on, put up a brave face, and tell them all to screw it.

"Momma, what's behind there?" Trinity asked one morning, pointing her flipper to the land far beyond the ice. They were in the middle of a lesson and had just stopped for a break. Natalie shrugged her shoulders.

"Beyond there is a place called Adelie Land. Mumble Happy Feet ventured there many times, you know."

"Yeah! Because he didn't feel welcomed here. He met up with the Amigos, who showed him what friendship was really like." Trinity answered quickly, tapping her feet to the rhythm of the wind.

Natalie smiled at her. "At least you've been paying attention. I was getting worried if you were slacking off."

"I love your stories, momma!" She wailed and hugged her leg. A few onlookers glanced at the two and frowned before venturing off again.

"I know, dearest. Come on; let me introduce you to my mom and daddy. We've been so busy that we haven't gotten to yet."

Trinity nervously kicked a tuff of snow. "…would they like me? They wouldn't treat us like the other penguins do?"

_Oh no… I was hoping she wouldn't notice. Okay… try to think of something, Nat. _"My parents are very kind and loving. I'm sure they'll like you immediately. Remember: triumph starts with try. And what does it end with?"

"Umph!" Trinity giggled, puffing out her small chest.

_That's right… a great big umph. _

Sunset and her mate were worried sick about their daughter. They hadn't seen her in weeks, and it didn't help that rumors from every corner were going on about her. She tried to tell herself that they weren't true, but their colony sounded too convincing.

She let out a tired sigh and looked onward above the thousand of Emperor penguins. Their cave was not too far away from everyone's, but not so close so they weren't in the bustling mane square. Parties were held every night; they were getting too old to dance.

"What had become of us, Trav?" She murmured, not facing him. "Penguins used to marvel at our family for generations…"

The male frowned at her. "Some of them are just too stuck up or jealous to realize true talent. The real question is: what had become of _them?"_ He placed a flipper on her shoulder. "She wouldn't leave, Sun. She's too stubborn for that."

"I just have this feeling…" She muttered in return.

They only stood in silence for a few more hours until they heard a distant cry, followed by a tinier one. "Mom! Dad! You guys still alive in there?!"

Sunset felt her eyes fill with tears. "Natalie!" Travis waved his flipper, laughing as he did so.

"So you did decide to show up!"

She sniffed and she slid on her belly to meet up with them faster, wrapping her arms around her mother first. She smiled at her dad who merely had a smile on his face, for he was just glad his daughter decided to come back.

"S-s-sorry, mom… I just… got a little sidetracked…"

Sunset gave her a worried look when they pulled apart. "What happened, sweetie? You look so worn out!"

"M-momma…" Trinity's voice finally came through, and stopped halfway from where she currently was. Sunset froze when she heard the tiny voice. She shared a strained look with her mate.

Natalie ignored this and smiled at the little girl, pulling her close to her side. "Mom…dad… I'd like you to meet Trinity. My… my daughter."

The parents stared at her for a long time before Travis cleared his throat, and bent down to smile at the little penguin. "Well, hello there. I've heard so much about you."

Trinity giggled, and went over to hug his leg. "Hi! I'm Trinity, and I like listening to stories. Do _you _got a story?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his flipper. "Well, I haven't told one in a long time. Not since your mother was your age." When he saw her face fall, he immediately started to redirect himself. "N-not that I forgot, of course! Come on, little one, I think I might be remembering something…"

With a squeal, Trinity went back to hug her adoptive mother's leg before waddling after her grandfather. Sunset, however, glared at Natalie as soon as they were out of sight. She threw her flippers up in the air in exasperation.

"You can't possibly be serious! _Please_ don't tell me you became desperate and mated with a taken male!"

Natalie stood her ground. "I'd expect you to have a little more faith in me. All of the males in my class were already huddled to keep warm, and I found her head left behind out in the cold. I-I just couldn't leave her like that, mom!"

She breathed out a sigh of relief, but she was still upset at her daughter. "Natalie, I'm not saying what you did was stupid and wrong, but taking care of a chilck on your own is a lot of work. There are reasons for everything, and perhaps this is why Guin didn't let you finish your heartsong last season."

This wasn't one of the worst insults Natalie had heard so far, but it still shot a pang of guilt through her chest because it was her own mother. Unfortunately, she wasn't even done yet.

"And what will you tell her of her real parents when she asks? What would you comfort when she has to suffer the same fate you did?"

Natalie took a few steps away from her, keeping her shoulders up. Truthfully, all she ever focused on that night was keeping the baby chick warm. Sunset didn't want to feel prideful then, but still, she nodded at her daughter's expression.

"Come back to me when you figure out the answer to that."

"I don't need to take orders from _you,"_ She spat, calling Trinity to come closer to her. "Or anyone! I'll raise this chick and I'll raise her right!"

"M-momma…" The baby asked slowly, glancing back at Travis. He sighed.

"We're leaving. It's time for your nap, anyways."

Sunset didn't move from her spot as they slid down the hill, until her mate placed a flipper on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, however, walking into their cave so she wouldn't have to face anyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was high, and Emperor Land was just buzzing with life. Songs filled the air. Hopeful cries tried to match the perfect one. It was mating season once again, something that's been kept tradition over hundreds of years, even before the late Noah.

No one female was any more ready than Natalie. She graduated second to the Top, but she didn't hold a grudge against her friend who did. Taking a deep breath, she slowly maneuvered herself through the crowd of distressed males. _(A/N: This is Naturally, by Selena Gomez.) _

_**How you choose to express yourself **_

_**You're on your own and I can tell it comes naturally **_

_** Ohh, it comes naturally**_

Unfortunately, no-one seemed to hear her. The males around her weren't even trying to woo her, as they each respectively had their eyes on someone else. Taking a deep breath, she sung the next few lines a little louder.

_**You follow what you feel inside, **_

_**It's intuitive you don't have to try, **_

_**It comes naturally**_

_**Mmm, it comes… naturally….? **_

And then… she faltered, right there. She couldn't find the rest of it. She didn't know what was going on; she panicked, looking around to see if anyone saw her mistake. But as expected, they were all focused on something else. She sighed and stared at the icy floor. What she didn't expect though, was to see the male she had her hopes in since Penguin Elementary school. Zane. He was right in the center of it all, belting out his heartsong, wearing a huge smile on his face. He was unlike most of the males she'd seen; he was crazy, humorous, and had vocals that could put Mars to shame. She always felt giddy around him; she didn't realize she was in love until the graduation ceremony, when they had to sing the famous duet together. Slowly, feeling confident once more, she got up. _(A/N: Song mash-up is In my head by Jason Derulo, and Love Somebody by Maroon 5) _

_**Everybody's looking for love (oh) **_

_**Ain't that the reason you're in this club (ohh-woah) **_

_**You ain't gonna find a dance with him (No. oh) **_

_**Gotta better solution for you girl~**_

She froze when she saw who he was singing to. There, across the way, was her best friend Sabrina. _And she was swaying to his beat. _

_**Just stay with me now, say the word and we'll go**_

_**I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes **_

_**You'll see a side of love you've never known. **_

_**I can see it going down, going down. **_

Sabrina even became mad when a male tried to woo her, and she pushed him away with her flipper.

_**I know inside you're feeling so hollow **_

_**And it's a hard fish for you to swallow **_

_**But if I, fall for you I'll never recover **_

_**If I… fall for you, I'll never be the same **_

No…_no, no, no, no! _Natalie whimpered, feeling her heart smash into tiny pieces. She tried to run so badly, tried to hide back into the cave with her parents, but she couldn't move. She felt like she was frozen… in more ways than one.

Zane, seemingly oblivious, smiled at Sabrina lovingly.

_**In my head, I see you falling all over me **_

_**In my head, you fulfill my fantasies **_

_**You'll be screaming noooo—**_

_**I really wanna love somebody, **_

_**I really wanna dance the night away**_

_**I know we're only halfway there but take it all away **_

_**Take it all away-ay-ay **_

This was it. Betrayed, upset, and furious that her best friend would ever do something like this, she slid in front of them, now able to be seen by everyone. The gasped, and yelled out in annoyance to try to get her away from them.

"Zane… Rina…" She muttered out, tears in her eyes. "H-how could you?"

Sabrina didn't have any regret as she smirked, nodding over to Zane.

_**I really wanna touch somebody **_

_**It's going down, it's going down (whoa-oh) **_

_**I really wanna dance the night away **_

_**You know just the right things to say, **_

_**When it comes down to it, it's not even a game **_

_**Instead of talking let me just demonstrate **_

_**Yeah. Get down to business let's skip foreplay, **_

Then, together, they sang the last line together, pushing aside Natalie as a group of penguins formed a heart-shaped crowd around them.

_**And we'll dance… the night… away (whoa, oh) **_

She closed her eyes in despair as she crawled away from the scene, refusing to be seen by anyone else. Mars, who had watched the scene from his perch glared at them, and quickly went to find his friend. She didn't look up at him when he came near her, but he didn't mind. All he wanted to make sure was that she was safe.

0o0o0o0o0o

Natalie woke up from her nightmare with a start, worriedly glancing around the cave to make sense of where she was. Trinity was curled up next to her, having sweet dreams of her own. She sighed and took a few minutes to calm herself down, the cold wind brushing past her home not fazing her one bit. She's been through much worse anyhow.

**...*sob* **


End file.
